


A Good Sunday

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Human topping, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lemon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: A young man has been working too much, and his pokemon are feeling a little neglected. Lemon. Male human X female lucario, then human male X male lucario. Yaoi, straight, bisexual, pokephilia.





	A Good Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Been lurking for a while. Thought I'd try my hand at some fiction of my own. This can also be found on Fanfiction . net.

The door creaked open.

Two sets of red eyes glinted, shining with malevolence as they tracked the threats the room before them presented.

A noose, primed and ready laid not a mere few feet from the entrance. It may have appeared to be a tangle of what the prey called 'wires' but its true properties as an enemy were known to the predator.

Despite its seeming harmlessness, four feet moved carefully around the noose, not fooled for an instant. Lives were lost to such a thing, they would not be the next.

A mere footstep from the noose, laid another insidious trap. Unlike the first, its danger was not so well understood. A flickering screen, sometimes pictures moved on it, sometimes it was static, yet it was always an enrapturing evil. None could look upon such a thing, to stare at its stunning lights, and not be trapped for hours, wasting away and not providing strenuous to themselves, or any other.

The predators were wise to not look.

Both traps were insidious, but the predators knew how to avoid them. The next foe played to a more primal part of the mind. On its surface it was as innocuous as the first two, if not more so. Round, soft, plush. Pleasing to the mouth, and a delightful squeak brought pleasure to the ears. Both sets of eyes fell upon the decoy, almost wanting, almost breaking.

The first predator made a faint sound in his throat and deigned to step forward and descend upon the trap, but the second was wiser, or held greater self-control, and pulled him back.

A growl in a language the prey could never understand brought the first back into line, and they moved on unimpeded.

The final obstacle brought the most joy to the predator's hearts. Such softness, such warmth, such bliss was found within.

"WAKE UP!"

The two predators leaped upon the final obstacle, a cocoon of fabric and false fur not unlike the objects the prey and his ilk always wrapped themselves in, and received the desired response.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Seth was having such a wonderful dream. Filled with peace, security, and no horrific terrors of his day-to-day life.

Unfortunately, all his dreams come down crashing; a lot like his sanity. Safe in his blankets, sheets and soft bed, he thought he could rest for just a little longer. Tia and Tyrone thought differently, leaping upon him in a mess of excited barking, the occasional word in his head, and a tangle of limbs.

Seth wasn't sure just when he fell out of his bed but, once the cause of his future wrinkles calmed down, he was crushed under two bodies, legs completely trapped in the remains of his blankets, and head already pounding.

"Hoo's an ma fafe?" He tried to ask, but there was a little too much lucario on his face to enunciate properly. He couldn't push them off either, since his arms were stuck under them as well.

He wriggled enough for them to get the point and they moved, with some difficulty as they were just as entangled, but eventually he was free.

"I swear to Xerneas," he muttered as he forced himself to his feet. "Any claustrophobia I ever had stood no chance with you."

Halo's created from aura shimmered above the two lucario's heads and they delivered their most crushingly innocent expressions possible. It may have worked, had he not just been attacked in his own bed.

As it was, Seth was unaffected, and he just limped out of the room. The two lucario quickly followed and he was forced to lock the bathroom door, and then barricade it, just so he could go about his morning routine without further mauling.

He checked himself over in the mirror, making sure the lucario's spikes hadn't done any damage. There were more than a few red and angry marks, things that would bruise later, but nothing else.

He quickly went through the shower, it wasn't wise to keep those two waiting, and was in and out in five minutes.

Seth found the two lucario already preparing to strike at the door, but upon seeing him they returned to being delighted.

Tyrone barked a. "Cario!" And glomped him, Tia remained back but still brightened upon seeing Seth.

"Ru, lu, car, cario! Cario!" Tyrone said happily and preened when Seth gave him a good pat.

"Use your words, brother," a calm and composed voice reached across. Tia's tassels floated slightly, as she spoke to them with aura.

"Right, right." Tyrone's much more emotive voice sounded out as his tassels raised too. "Sorry, I was saying you smell really good. Hello!"

"Hey," Seth answered as they made their way to the kitchen. "So, what was so urgent you needed to manhandle me out of bed today?"

"We pokéhandle you out of bed every day?" Tyrone answered, cocking his head.

"Tyrone, we've talked about this," Tia's voice held a frown in it. "Manhandle is one of their words, as it sounds. We don't replace it with poké, pokémon or anything like that."

"What she said," Seth nodded as the two pokémon took seats. Tia grinned to herself as Seth turned away and two sets of predatory eyes watched him, or at least a part of him, as he looked into the fridge.

"You ate everything during the night again, didn't you?" Seth didn't even bother turning back to them, he knew only the most innocent of expressions would be facing him.

"Who? Us?" Tia asked.

"Yep, it tasted really good!" Tyrone added.

Seth chuckled under his breath as the sounds of paw on head sounded behind him.

"Mas-" Tyrone coughed, cutting himself off. "Seth, she hit me."

Seth finally turned back to them and found a pouting lucario holding the top of his head, while a smirking lucario watched from across the table.

"She looks pretty far away too me," Seth said, noting the distance between the two lucario.

"She still hit me!" Tyrone insisted, and Tia bonked him again. "Ow! She did it again!"

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all the food," Seth said, looking to the panty now.

"She ate most of it," Tyrone muttered. Tia thonked him again. "OW! Quit it!"

"Make me."

Seth sighed as the two fell into a scuffle. His two lucario were highly rambunctious, if they weren't rolling around in a scuffle, and no real punches were thrown of injuries had, they were jumping all over him.

He couldn't blame them. Both had been the same as riolu, except they napped more. As lucario, they had even more energy, and he worked too much to go out running with them, or even participate in the rare battle.

So, he felt bad. Leaving them for hours every day, cramped in his small apartment. He had managed to teach Tia how to use the computer, although she still barely understood the letters, and gave links she could use so the two of them could watch videos. And, of course, they had access to the television.

But they were still lucario, pokémon, sitting around all day was driving them up the wall. Literally. It had gotten so bad he needed to get their spikes sanded blunt. Two trips to the hospital and numerous patching's of the walls had necessitated that.

Yet for now, the day would go as every other day went. He found the cereal he hid in the occasion they did decide to eat him out of house and home during the night and poured it down in three bowls.

"Okay, break it up," Seth ordered to the two lucario who were still squabbling. They did, fortunately, obey quickly. That was the silver lining, they were rambunctious, but still listened to him.

They munched down the dry cereal quickly, they had also drunk the milk during the night, and Seth straightened his clothes out, brushed his hair, and tried not to feel too guilty when his two realised he was leaving now.

"Alreaady," Tyrone whined, ears falling flat against his head. While the growlithe-eyes never worked on him, anymore, genuine melancholy still did pull at his heartstrings.

"I'm sorry buddy, it's just how it is." He gave Tyrone a pat. He had always and would forever love a good scratch on the top of his head, Tie did not.

"That's how it is every day." She had already crossed her arms and had positioned herself slightly away from them.

Seth sighed. "I really am sorry. Sunday is in two days though, I promise I'll take you two out then!" He'd liked to have said the weekend, but Seth worked Saturdays as well.

"Promise?" Tyrone asked, and Seth nodded.

"Promise."

"I call dibs on the telly-vision show today!" Tyrone said right as Seth stepped out. Tia gave him murder eyes, but he just stuck his tongue out at her. It was well documented that in Tyrone's little world, The Dibs was law.

"There's no point in trying to talk you out of it," she murmured, and Tyrone grinned. "But it's fun regardless."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was spent wrestling, attacking one-another, watching the things humans somehow made with no powers, and more wrestling.

Seth did eventually return home, bringing in several bags of the next few days of food, and stern instructions not to gorge themselves during the night.

Tyrone wanted to play, but Seth was too tired. They didn't understand quite what he did for a 'job' or whatever it was that took their human away for most of the day, but it was tiring, and Tyrone dropped the matter fairly quickly.

Seth went to bed early and was woken up by an attack from them again the next day. After grouching at them, he went for his shower as normal.

The barricade, however, had been skillfully damaged during the previous day and allowed a good shove from each lucario to open the door without breaking it.

Both Tyrone and Tia agreed seeing Seth without all those false layers of fur on, even if it was misty, was worth the shower brush and bottles of fur soap being thrown at them and the talking too they got after he was dressed.

It was during Saturday noon they discussed the plan for Sunday.

"You saw it right? Right!?" Tyrone jittered in place, still envisioning Seth naked.

"For the third time, for both of us, and even better than the last times," Tia agreed, it was her plan that got the door out of the way.

"But he was…" Tyrone leaned in, as if anyone could hear them. "Hard."

Tia nodded, blush almost being seen through her fur. "He must be getting 'frustrated'. We haven't seen him with anyone in months. If not over a human year."

"Imagine how it would feel…" Tyrone began drooling and Tia smacked some sense back into him. "OW! Why always the ear?"

"They are the biggest target." Tia shrugged. "And I can't have to floating off into lala land. I want to try, you know…" Tia herself was blushing further. "Be with him. Get with him. M-mate."

"I already like this idea." Tyrone grinned and the two had their longest, most non-violent discussion to date. The plan, Operation Seth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We want you to rut us," Tyrone had said, not ten minutes after he and Tia had woken him up on Sunday.

Lucario were an intelligent pokémon, still a pokémon though and not known for their well-thought-out, ingenious ideas.

To his credit, Seth had only gaped, spluttered, blushed, hemmed and hawed for a few minutes before giving a coherent response.

"W-well, I… okay." That was his answer, to his own mind it just slipped out, although everything else was rather pleased it did.

The two lucario did not give him a moment to rethink. Once he gave them the get-go, they were on him.

"Woah!" The two-lucario-team-tackle was one he was rather used to, surprisingly too Seth it was familiar enough that it calmed him down slightly.

Once Seth was back on his bed, the two lucario pawed feverishly at his pants. Unfortunately, the button was too much for their stubby digits and an ashamed whine brought Seth's fingers forward.

Running on autopilot, he quickly and easily undid the button, giving the overly-excited lucario their second chance to pounce.

His pants were torn off him, Seth winced when he heard them actually tear, and pulled to his feet. Tyrone had enough patience to get the pants off one foot before Tia had gone ahead and grasped at his underwear.

Not to be outdone, or be second in line, he abandoned the pants as the were and grasped the other side of the undergarments.

"You have too many false layers on," Tia, breathlessly, said. Tyrone just gave a low whine.

They were there, one pull away from the object many days had been spent dreaming about, and now they were hesitating.

Seth felt their hesitation and brought a soft hand to both. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said gently.

It had the opposite effect.

"Oh, I want to," Tyrone said, with ball-tingling lust breathing through his usual way of speaking.

"We've waited long enough." Tia supported and together they pulled his underwear off.

The excitement his body had felt as it realised fun times were happening, combined with their eagerness, Tia's scent and Tyrone's tone had left Seth nice and hard.

"Oh yes."There voiced mingled into one as both lucario inched close.

Seth swallowed thickly, not certain just how or what was about to happen, he just hoped they'd leave him able to walk afterwards.

Tyrone went first, eagerness and boldness propelling him forward well before his much more reserved sister. Tia, however, not to be outdone lunged forward herself. The end result was them bonking heads together.

"Ouch." Their voiced intermingled again, although to a humorous level great enough Seth burst out laughing. It wasn't actually that funny, but he was nervous.

"Hahahah-oh!"

Seth's laughter faded into a gasp when the top of his cock was enveloped into warm, pleasurable wetness. Tyrone had gone first again, succeeding in sinking the tip of Seth's cock into his mouth and gently sucking on it, running his tongue along the sensitive glans and bringing forth an extended moan.

While her brother had the pleasure of the first taste of Seth, Tia busied herself running her mouth and tongue down the shaft of Seth's cock, licking along the urethra and brining just the very tip of her tone against the top of Seth's ball sack.

The two were delighted to hear Seth's breathing get a little heavier and the occasional mean slip through his clenched teeth. Tyrone adjusted himself, moving into a more comfortable position without removing Seth's cock from his mouth, and accidentally sunk an inch of Seth's cock further into his mouth.

Seth's pleasured hiss told Tyrone all he needed to know, push up the bobbing plans to immediate. His muzzle touched at his sister's tongue once or twice as they bade the proper attention to their human's penis.

Something salty and thicker than saliva touched at Tyrone's tongue and he swallowed on impulse, and then gave his own moan when he realised what it was.

Popping his mouth off Seth's member, he said. "Taste him."

Tia took the offer and returned Seth's penis to the warm and wet. There was a difference in the two, Seth mutely noted throughout all the moaning he was giving. Tyrone was actually more bashful of the two, scarcely moving his head and focusing everything he had to the tip of Seth's cock. Tia was the opposite, bobbing her head up and down immediately and tickling her throat with the tip of Seth's cock.

She pressed down even further, and Seth gave a new sound of pleasure, his cock sinking into the strong muscles of her throat.

With Tia taking up Seth's entire member, Tyrone was left with few other options to play his part. He pushed forward regardless and brought his careful mouth and tongue to Seth's balls. Tia had only gone to the very top of the human's sensitive ball sack, but Tyrone planned much more than that.

He first licked all along the line separating the balls, a nearly maddeningly sensitive spot on Seth and causing one of his legs to twitch, before bringing one ball carefully into his mouth. His gentleness proved a winner here, caressing the sensitive organs with care and refraining from causing any discomfort. Seth groaned out loud and Tyrone felt his sister give a pleased shudder, he knew Seth must be spilling precum constantly now.

"I shared," Tyrone muttered, trying to edge in, but Tia refused to relinquish her favoured rod. A frown marred Tyrone's face and he pushed, popping Tia's mouth off Seth's cock.

"Hey!" She growled back and pushed back, trying to go back to the throbbing cock that now neither could get too. "I wasn't finished."

"You had longer than me," Tyrone hissed back. "Give me some more."

Their growling caught Seth's attention, the lack of warmth on his cock had certainly piked some curiosity, and he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I won't have you fighting," he said sternly, a hand grabbing each of them. "Share if you have to." He grinned at them, and then on the inside questioned where such boldness came from.

Apparently the lucario were in favour of this, however, and went back into it with gusto. Seth silently gaped, an exhale of pleasure hissing from his mouth, as two pokémon went down on him at once. Tongues mingling, teeth giving the lightest of nips, saliva being shared between them as the siblings tried to outdo each other.

The mere picture of it was bringing Seth close to orgasm. "Holy fuuu… you guys." Seth cut himself off with a grunt as his cock twitched. He wasn't coming yet, but he was close. "Y-yeah, I'm going too... soon."

A twinkle in their eyes, more reminiscent of the times they were cooking up trouble, would have scared him. But the doubling of their efforts on his cock wiped any such pettiness from his mind.

But not from theirs.

The same thought was one their minds. 'I'm going to get more.' And it propelled them into a cold war over Seth's cockhead.

A soft paw, he couldn't tell who, came up to cup his balls, and a second paw joined it soon. Paws were poking at him, pressing into wonderfully sensitive areas, bumpy tongues sliding across throbbing flesh, and the eyes.

Seth could barely hold himself up, but looking into their eyes, neither lucario letting their fall from him, triggered it.

Seth gasped sharply as the precipice he was hanging over suddenly tilted and he threw his head back as his cock throbbed. Balls churning and prostate pushing, and his cum spurted out over the devilish lucario that had brought this upon them.

Both mouth clasped around the tip of his cock as jet after jet of cum spurted out. Tongues battled for dominance, each one trying to scoop the creamy mixture into their own mouths, and the constant movement of tongues only extended his orgasm.

All good things come to an end, however, and Seth found himself shuddering in the afterglow. They were still going, and his cock went from feeling amazing to too sensitive and he had to separate them.

Once the two lucario were apart, he let himself fall back again and just try and learn how to breathe again.

Both lucario were panting for breath themselves. Having forsaken such novelties like breathing in an effort to be the one to get more. Tongues licked out every part of their mouths and paws scraped the jets of cum that had escaped their mouths to add to the enjoyment.

"You taste so good, mas-Seth," Tyrone hummed, laughing to himself when the human twitched. Seth's cock was softening now, but the keen eyes of the lucario were watching, they knew they'd be able to make it rise again.

"Dibs on first ride," Tia said suddenly, smirking when the murderous eyes of Tyrone fell upon her. "You going to try and argue?"

Tyrone fought against every part of his body telling him, YES. It was his rule, The Dibs was law, and he wouldn't break it. "I can't believe you," he grumbled. She just laughed.

"Gives you a little longer to, uh, 'prepare' yourself for your turn."

Tia laughed as Tyrone went red, she was surprised he was still teasable when only a minute ago he was fighting her over the penis of their human.

She moved up Seth's body as fluid as a serpent and stole a kiss right off Seth's stunned lips. She pressed in and deepened the kiss between the two, pushing her tongue in and mingling it with his. There was only the shadow of Seth's seed in her mouth, but he tasted it regardless.

As Tyrone went off to gather the supplies he needed for his turn, Tia took advantage of the privacy to unleash some hidden passion.

She pulled at his lips, swabbed his mouth, ran a paw up his chest and another down a leg. She was on top of him, fur against skin, tail swishing slowly, just a few poking-out hairs drifting along Seth's ball sack, a spot of wetness grazing his thigh, as she began grinding against him.

It was quite quick for the life to return to Seth's cock, but soon it was at full mast once again. Tia giggled, feeling it press against her tail before breaking the kiss. She braced herself against him and pushed herself up, swinging a leg over to straddle him properly and press the human's penis against her.

"Have I done good enough for this?" She asked in a teasing voice, Seth immediately nodding.

Right as Tyrone returned, Tia pawed Seth's cock into place and slowly pressed him into her dripping pussy.

Seth and Tia gasped out as his cock speared through her folds, enveloping his cock into warmth and wet that made their mouths seem dry and cold in comparison. Tia's moan was rather higher pitched than Seth's and she continued moaning. Nothing had been inside of her barring parts of her paw, and a few inches of objects she had grinded against.

Now an entire cock, hard and thick, was in her, and it was Seth's! Tia's moans continued to eclipse Seth's until their crouches bumped together: The lucario had taken him to the hilt.

"D-damn," Seth hissed, one eye closed from the pleasure. He hooked his hands around her sides to hold her steady. "How are you holding up?"

"Damn," Tia mimicked, completely unironically. "Never thought it'd feel quite like that."

"You alright?" Seth questioned, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Y-yeah, just… give me a minute."

They sat in a comfortable silence then, Tia slowly grinding herself backwards and forwards against Seth, walls clenching down periodically. The clenches were getting softer as time went on, however, and soon enough.

"Okay," Tia said, blowing out a held breath. "I'm good. Let's do this." She grinned a cocky grin down at him and raised herself, the strong muscles of the lucario's abdomen helping her lift herself without needing her arms. The result had her clenching slightly onto him, dragging his cock along her silken walls and drawing a low sound out of Seth.

Tia continued to take it slow, steadied into a solid rhythm by Seth's hands. He helped push her up and pull her down as she did everything with her core muscles, hands not leaving Seth's chest.

"Fuu-ahh, you feel amazing," Seth moaned, hands tightening around Tia's torso. She grinned and then eeped when he decided to stop being so passive.

Hands in place and hips ready to move, Seth began to piston them. Bouncing Tia as he thrusted into her. The lucario gasped sharply and then moaned as her walls were speared faster than before; Seth's cock oozing precum into her and her own fluids leaking, making the journey much wetter and pleasurable.

Seth pulled himself up, displacing Tia's paws, and moved his hands from her hips to curling his arms around her. Tia hugged him back as the thrusts became shallower, but the position of the shaft of his cock began to grin further into one specific area.

Tia gasped three times as his cock began to grind against her clit, each sound higher than the previous, and her arms tightened around Seth.

"Y-yes, there, there!" She gasped before he covered her mouth with his. This time Seth pressed his tongue into her mouth and they moaned together as Tia grinded against his lap, pressing his member into more of her.

Tia's walls were clenching and convulsing around Seth's cock. Simultaneously pulling him in as he pulled it back and pressing into as it tightened and tried to keep him in one place. His position gave the shaft of his member excellent coverage against Tia's clit, the little button of pleasure having finally been found on the exotic creature with him.

Tia's teeth nipped at his lips as their kissing became more primal, feverous, and outright horny. Tia's blunted spike pressed into his chest, but Seth barely even registered that discomfort against the pleasure wrapping around him and he pressed further onwards.

The loud smack of skin on fur drowned out even their moans as the pair sped up. Gentle grinding turning into desperate thrusts as their peaks began to climax.

Tia howled as Seth's cock grinded against her clit too many times for her to handle and she came, shrieking in pleasure. The sudden, powerful tightening Tia's walls gave to Seth's cock felt like they were trying to physically pull the cum from him.

They succeeded.

He grunted and gasped loudly as his cock spurted cum for the second time that day, painting Tia's walls white and flooding the bed with both of their fluids.

The pair held each other, shuddering in the afterglow, as their senses returned.

"That was hot," Tyrone's cheerful summarisation caught their attention and Seth looked past the girl lucario still shuddering on his lap, to the guy lucario with a hard, red cock and barely controlled desire.

"D-damn," Tia muttered, nuzzling into Seth's neck. "Hope you're feeling up for one more. Can't blueball my bro." She was still panting for breath, but still managed to pull herself back, Seth's cock slipping from her folds and more cum oozing onto his formally clean bed.

Tia swung her leg up in a wide arc, purposefully showing Tyrone the mess Seth had left in her, before laying back besides Seth, sighing in happiness.

Tyrone, given his chance, scampered forward and grabbed Seth's dick. Seth was pretty sure he was still cumming slightly, and Tyrone wanted some of that.

"Ah."

Seth moaned, despite himself, as the male lucario went down on him. His cock didn't even get the chance to go soft, before he was hard again. Tyrone pulled back with something almost resembling a smirk and licked his lips, a positively devilish gleam in his eyes.

Seth cursed under his breath. It was unfair for his pokémon to look to sexual, for happy-go-lucky Tyrone to give him a look with that much lust in it.

"Hop up on bed, brother," Tia ordered, and Tyrone quickly obeyed, Seth met her eyes for a moment and understood, standing up to give Tyrone the room he needed.

Tia quickly, and wordlessly, manoeuvred Tyrone around, moulding him on the bed to perfection. She had him on his back, red cock pointing upwards and twitching every few seconds, head facing Seth and hanging slightly off the edge of the bed.

"Open wide," she whispered, and Tyrone opened his mouth, adding in a wink to seal the deal. Seth almost forgot Tia was there, instead stepping forward to angle his cock right up to Tyrone's mouth. His hands brushed down the male lucario's chest, tweaking at his nipples and feeling the muscles.

Without a word, Seth pressed his cock up to the whimpering mouth of Tyrone, silencing his wordless pleas and giving him what he wanted.

Tyrone immediately moaned, even louder than Seth's hard exhale of breath, as he tasted both Seth's seed and the juices left by his sister.

Tyrone smiled around the cock in his mouth and sucked it in further, not content to just focus on the very top this time. Seth pushed forward and felt his cock reach the end of Tyrone's mouth, pressing against his oesophagus, and hesitated.

"Go on," Tia's soft voice urged Seth on, to delight in the pleasurableness that felt too good to not be sin. "There is nothing he wants more."

Seth pulled in a shuddering breath before relinquishing. Tyrone's cock was beginning to drip precum as his throat was invaded by the hard, throbbing flesh of his human. Tyrone groaned, the resounding vibration in his throat only felt amazing to Seth, and squeaked slightly as he pulled in the tiny amount of air he could.

Tia smiled at the display, and slithered forward, dancing a paw along her brother's chest and whispering terribly sinful things in his ear. Her other paw cupped Tyrone's throat, feeling the bulge left there by Seth's cock, she pressed as gently as she could and heard both males grunt in pleasure.

Seth's cock receded, giving Tyrone a chance to properly breathe, before it pushed right back in and nestled in Tyrone's throat. The lucario gasped quietly, throat squeezing and massaging the invading organ, as his cock spewed a sea of precum, the liquid pooling on his groin and matting the fur there.

Tia came up again, paw at his throat having already trailed back down his chest, her other paw almost touching his cock. She breathed in the scent, the smell of male, human and pokémon, arousal and more arousal.

It was hard to tell just who was more excited at this point; Seth was thrusting in slowly, holding his cock in the tight confines of Tyrone's throat, before pulling out to give him a chance to breathe, but his whole body trembled and while Tia could not see it, a constant stream of precum poured into Tyrone's throat.

Tyrone himself was quivering, cock twitching and leaking its own rivets of precum, she wouldn't be surprised if her brother would orgasm just from this sheer attention, she decided to test her hypothesis.

Seth had thrusted back in and was moaning loudly, cock twitching, not quite cumming but a new surge of precum entered Tyrone. He swallowed in reflex, throat muscles clenching and dragging at the humans throbbing cock and drawing a sharp hiss from him.

As Tyrone was swallowing, Tia pressed her mouth over his neck, and licked. Tyrone's half-closed eyes shot wide open and he made a muffled sound, almost a squeak, partially a moan, at the sensation. Tia grinned, and did it again, dragging her strong tongue along the bulge in her brother's neck, feeling the throbbing cock that was sheathed within spilling its seed within him.

She licked further, moving her tongue down to where the head of the human's cock must lay and sunk her mouth onto it, teeth pressing in but not biting, and she sucked. One of Tyrone's arms shot up to grab at wherever he could on her, Tia's right arm, as he nearly screamed around Seth's cock.

Seth gasped and thrusted on reflex, pushing more of his cock into Tyrone's throat before he could stop himself, as the lucario's throat vibrated around his cock.

Tia pulled back when Seth did, giving the male lucario a chance to breathe and catch himself. A sticky mess was at his crotch, but Tyrone hadn't quite orgasmed.

"Th-that was," Tyrone panted as he sat up, giving his sister a puzzled look. It seemed he was trying to glare but couldn't manage it.

"A dirty, dirty trick," she finished for him, giving him a lick on the cheek. "You lasted though. Let's see how long when it really starts."

Tyrone, massaging his neck, turned back to Seth. He managed yet another unmanly squeak when the human pounced on him.

"I've always wanted to jump you," Seth said, laughing, although his tone suggested something more illicit than just paying back the lucario for always jumping on him.

Seth rolled Tyrone into position, pinned under him, and gave the lucario his own devilish look. "What do I do with you?"

"Rut me," Tyrone said instantly, blushing right after he said it, but he soldiered on. "Shove your human cock in me right now. I waited too long, getting myself ready, just do it. Please."

Seth needed no more invitation. He had vaguely noted Tyrone preparing himself earlier, using the blunted spikes doused in lubricant, Seth was rather sure he never bought, to stretch himself out.

He purposely dragged it out. With his penis in hand he ran it down Tyrone's red and twitching cock, and between the lucario's balls, before nestling it against his entrance. Tyrone was whimpering and trying to push himself back to get Seth into him, but Seth remained out of reach.

"Oh just… DO IT ALREADIIIiiii!"

As Tyrone lost his patience, Seth lost his and pushed in. Cutting the lucario's words off and ending them in a moan.

"D-damn," Seth hissed as Tyrone's hotter, much tighter, walls clamped down. "Damn. Tyrone, stop clenching."

"Sorry," the lucario's aura-voice was breathy, somehow. "It just feels good."

Seth had stopped, giving the lucario a chance to adjust, regardless of what he said. He rubbed Seth's stomach, while Tia began whispering more terribly sinful things into her brother's ears, feeling the muscles twitch and stomach clench even when he was forcing his other muscles to stop.

Soon enough, however, Tyrone had adjusted enough that he was going to flip this over if Seth didn't start to move. So, he did.

Tia was evil, Seth knew that, he didn't quite realise how evil she was until Tyrone started thrashing his head from side to side and whimpering for someone to give him release. The female lucario had pinned both her brother's arms so he couldn't grab at his own cock and the expression she gave him when Seth thought to be merciful made him back off.

"You can cum just like I did," was the nicest thing she whispered to Tyrone, the male lucario now whimpering as his cock throbbed like mad.

Seth had a food in each hand, spreading the lucario's legs and holding him steady as he thrust forward. The angle of the position made it easy for Seth to hit Tyrone's prostate and the male lucario was at the point of going mad.

He was right on the edge, the cock hammering him and giving the most pleasurable bumps against his prostate was sending him to the point of no return each time, but never that one touch further.

His knot was already forming as his cock spilled precum all over him, twitching as it was pushed slightly into his chest, so close to being the sensation he needed but just not enough.

Seth was panting for breath, he could feel the home stretch coming, his cock was pounding Tyrone even harder than he had to Tia, and he knew Tyrone was loving it, if the repeated cries of "MORE!" Were any indication.

He felt his hands slipping so he readjusted, releasing one leg momentarily without pausing his thrusts and grabbing a new hold, pulling Tyrone in closer. The loud smack of flesh on fur was pounding through the room, Seth would be glad later that his room was set against the outside wall, there would be no neighbours who should hear him.

Tyrone was yelling out now, gasping and moaning, squeaking and nearly yelling as despite his cock not being touched, he could feel himself nearly there.

At this point Tyrone could only make one sound. "Ah." And each cry was getting louder and higher in pitch. Seth felt Tyrone clenching around him like nothing else as the lucario roared, knot fully forming and his cock beginning to spurt the far thicker fluids of proper cum.

Tyrone screamed out and Seth couldn't put him through any more frustration. He released one leg, the leg immediately began to kick and spasm from the pleasure and grabbed Tyrone's cock by the knot.

He squeezed as he pounded through the clenching and relaxing walls of the lucario, causing Tyrone to shriek. His body spasmed strong enough to overpower Tia and he thumped his body against Seth as he rode out the most insanity-inducing orgasm of his life.

Seth closed his eyes as the newest wave of all-consuming pleasure gripped him. Seeing Tyrone's face, feeling his cock throb, seeing him cum and knowing it was all because of him knocked him farther off the edge than ever before.

He slammed down as his cock burst with seed, painting the lucario white on the inside and he let himself fall down to crush himself against Tyrone, smushing their lips together and letting them moan into each other's mouths as Seth's cock throbbed with Tyrone's.

Whether it was after a minute, and hour, a day, Seth wasn't sure, but his senses returned to him and he pulled their mouths apart.

Tyrone opened his own eyes and gave Seth the most pleased, tired, satisfied smile ever. "Felt good. You feel better?"

Seth let himself fall back down to his lucario as Tia snaked her way in to the cuddle. "Better than ever."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, covered in sweat and various sticky fluids.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day for firsts, Monday was. The first day Seth showered with his pokémon not only in the room, but in the shower. First day he called in sick to work, Sunday had been spent fornicating and sleeping, and he hadn't delivered on the promise to take them out. First day he had felt happy in a long time, not just content, or pleased, or even joyful to know he had his pokémon, but just stupidly happy.

Work was still there, and still needed to be done, but Seth knew that this was where things changed. He would give them the attention they deserved, maybe even try the Gym Challenge again.

But for now, as he threw a frisbee for Tyrone while running to keep ahead of Tia, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. If you're reading this, I posted the story and you liked it enough to reach the bottom. Thanks. What was your favourite part? Mine was when Tia was licking at Tyrone's neck when he was deepthroating Seth.
> 
> This was fun


End file.
